Secret Love
by Beckettbitches
Summary: Tag to Black Helicopters. "She bent down and picked up her bag from the side of the desk and slipped it on her shoulder. That's when she saw it."


***clears throat* Hi everyone! I'm back! So yeah...It's been like, over a year since I last uploaded anything. I am so sorry about that. My laptop broke beyond compare and all my notes etc were on it. (I'm an idiot I should have backed it up). I've recently bought a new laptop, and luckily the guy at the repair shop managed to get all my old files and put them onto my new one. So YES I WILL BE CONTINUING **_**Nursing Jane**_**. As soon as I graduate from university, which will be in May, I'll get right back on it. I'm currently writing a full feature length film, which as you can imagine is taking up a LOT of time. So until that is handed in and finished, I'd rather wait to continue **_**Nursing Jane**_**, as it's my little baby and I only want to do what I feel is my best writing. Hopefully when you read it, you'll be pleased I waited.**

**Anyway, I've never, ever done a tag before, but I had so many ideas after that episode I couldn't not do something. This is just me warming myself back up for fan fic writing, so please excuse my rustiness :)**

* * *

"Night, Lisbon."

Wylie bid her farewell as he pushed his chair under the desk.

Satchel hanging off his shoulder and Tamagotchi gripped firmly in both hands, he walked with a renewed, childish bounce as he left the bullpen. Lisbon couldn't help the small smile that graced her features.

"Night." She replied sweetly.

A box of case files in her own hands, she watched as he left the room. A look of pure concentration donned his face, knitting his eyebrows together and pursing his lips. He hadn't put the damned thing down all day.

She shook her head before carrying the box to her desk. The weight of it forced her back into a strained, aching curve. Her steps slowed with a slight waddle like a heavily pregnant woman praying for a place to sit down. She heaved the box onto her desk, before walking round to her seat and pulling the jacket from the back. After a tired sigh, she slipped the piece of clothing on.

Lisbon had just gotten off the phone with Rigsby, who had confirmed yet another hit to the CBI dart board. She couldn't quite let herself go home and relax after that. She needed to feel like she was doing something, especially now the odds of one of her old team being hurt were gradually increasing. She'd take the box home with her and comb through it, nit-picking each document for information. Maybe she'd find something helpful.

She sighed and reached across her desk to turn off the lamp. The warm, orange tint to the room was now replaced with a cold, white hue as the moon cast its light through the glass windows. She bent down and picked up her bag from the side of the desk and slipped it on her shoulder.

That's when she saw it.

An emerald green plant pot, placed carefully on the left hand corner of the desk, added color to the dull white and gray of the room. Her eyes couldn't avert from the beautiful array of ivory Gardenias glistening in the light of the moon and poking from shadows of the surrounding ripe green leaves.

Where had _that_ come from?

A wistful smile tugged the corners of her lips and her tense shoulders slumped and relaxed. She blinked slowly as she reached to run her fingers along the ceramic pot. The cold clay was still slightly damp with moisture, the plant must have been recently watered.

There was no card or envelope, but she eventually realized who it was from. It was obvious.

In the shadows of the darkened hallway, Jane leaned against the wall of the conference room, condensation rapidly crawling up the side of the glass from the steam of his freshly brewed tea.

He silently watched as Lisbon gently caressed the petals of the Gardenias, an appreciative tenderness adorning her features.

He had given the rest of the team gifts in which sparked nostalgia, always a good angle. Manipulative even; who doesn't like a blast from the past. It's a sure way of getting to know someone, making _friends_. Something he doesn't need to do with Lisbon. He doesn't need to give Lisbon manipulative gifts, they're already friends. He is confident that she is wise enough to understand that, and not feel left out, but he had to make sure she was at least included. This was a team bonding exercise after all.

The point was to give them all something they had always wanted, and he'd done exactly that. But with Lisbon, it was far more complicated; what she most wanted was what he most wanted too. Gifting her would be gifting himself and he wasn't sure he was ready for that. Ready to allow himself to indulge in things he's so used to denying himself. To give Lisbon her gift, he needed to be ready.

Once you give someone a gift, you don't take it back. More over, you give someone their gift when it's finished, when you've put everything together and neatly tied it with a bow. He hadn't put things together yet, he'd be giving her a bucket with holes and then filling it with water. She'd have her gift a mere few seconds before she'd even have a chance to enjoy it.

No, he needed to give her his gift when it was ready, when all the pieces were in place. He wanted to give her a gift wrapped tightly in a beautiful bow of stability, ready for her to unwrap and keep forever.

He so wanted that for her. For himself. He just wasn't ready yet. So for now, he needed to give her a gift that symbolized the gift to come.

Pushing himself off the wall, he walked across the room and sat on his couch, giving Lisbon a warm smile when their eyes met. He feels a flutter in his stomach as she removes her jacket and sits down, lifting the laptop lid. She obviously intends to stay a little while longer now Jane has made his presence known.

Sipping his tea, he can't stop the sparkle that ignites his eyes as he watches Lisbon type a few sentences, then glance at the plant before continuing with her work.

Eventually she turns in her chair. He lowers his tea cup from his mouth and lifts his head slightly, returning and holding her gaze. He is surprised when she doesn't immediately talk, but holds his stare. After a moment, she nods and gently smiles.

"I'll water it every day," she finally says.

She gently pats his knee and he nods his head in acknowledgment. She understands her gift.

He knows it's only a plant. It's not really a gift at all.

But everyone knows you save the best for last.

* * *

**Meaning of Gardenia:**

**This flower has some deep floral meanings, it actually says "You are lovely" and it is even a symbol of a secret love. This is a great gift for those of us that are true romantics, think Romeo and Juliet style. Make sure that you are giving this to someone that you really care about. **

** . **


End file.
